elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fujin Tea/@comment-77.50.26.143-20160930211254/@comment-77.103.203.34-20180519024820
noone cares admin its a troll comment. no context supplied, literally a destination. thus, complete and utter troll held up by some snobby little child admin. or you're just a twat. probably both. if you ask me "where's the best place to get 'x'" and i say "you can find them at 'x' " and you go there, only to find out my answer to your question "where" i swapped with "whats the best price you can use this to sell" what would you say? "oh you trolled me" literally the comments section flooded with "how can i make this quicker?" i'm alright, i just used my 65LY conda made the journey in 2-3 jumps, could buy 10 at a time, took me 15 mins. but others don't have the luxury of this, but if those players, newer players, just saw "jaqcues station" they wouldnt know their elbow from their arsehole. so how could this not be a troll? oh, right, because you 'believe' it to not be a troll. well how fucking stupid do you look cunt acting like you got some authority here,, pretending like you're better than anyone because you're admin of a site nobody gives two flying fucks about. good for you, nobody. using words like 'thus' like you're some posh cunt but in reality you're some fucking nerd nobody likes so you hide out in forums belittling people who are only trying to get some fucking straight answers. who made you admin anyways cunt? what a fucking joke you guys are supposed to be there to help newer players or users to your website but oh no, someone calls a troll out for trolling, because he's clearly trolling. clearly, trolling. what a joke. what a fucking laughable joke of a site. if he wasnt trolling he'd pick ANY STATION PAST 160LY DISTANCE FROM THE STATION.. but he pick jacques station... yeah... seems legit... you know there's a secret ship you can buy at beagle point, right? what a fucking joke. i hope the same admin who wrote that stupid comment that makes him look like a right cunt reads this, because trust me bill no mates, you clearly have no friends, to belittle someone who is trying to call out a troll, just because you 'believe' im sorry sir, i didnt know beliefs were more important than facts. yeah this new ship called the faggotconda can only be bought for 10k credits at beagle point and you can sell i for 2b if you sell it at don's inheritance in sothis. i hope the same admin who wrote that stupid, blind, idiotic comment who makes himself look like a right cunt reads this, because he had the ability to change what he says before he posted it.. even better ! he never deleted this. 2+2 = 5, am i right? i believe that to be true, because i believe theres a hidden 1 in that equation. thus, it is not a trolling comment. what an absolute tool.